


Whatever

by germany



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gender Issues, Gender Related, Gender Roles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germany/pseuds/germany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-despair / Pre-despair AU. Fujisaki is cis male.</p><blockquote>
  <p>It’s no secret that Leon Kuwata has a thing for Chihiro Fujisaki. It’s as if he’s a moth and she’s the light.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever

It’s no secret that Leon Kuwata has a thing for Chihiro Fujisaki. It’s as if he’s a moth and she’s the light.

Chick has a nice skirt (easy to look up, but he’s been saving that for another time). He’s been using all the rad moves and it’s going great—she’s blushing and stuttering every time he comes around. Finally, he decides to pop the question.

“Hey, you like me, right?”

He expected at most a stuttering mess but when tears well up in her eyes he freaks out, “what’s wrong are you okay what did I do holy shit” but she just keeps crying and she can’t force any words out. She runs away still crying and leaves him there dumbfounded.

The next few days he gets dirty looks from Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru and he keeps his head low, avoiding Fujisaki whenever he sees her. It takes a few more days before he gets cornered.

Not by Oowada or Ishimaru and he’s not scared he’s about to get his ass kicked, instead it’s Fujisaki and her face is a bright pink. She starts talking and it’s hard to understand because she’s shaking and pausing and stuttering but he hears a few words, a few phrases, some shit like “bravery” “unfair” “you should know” and he’s kind of scared what he’s gotten himself into. After some muttering her face seems to get even darker as she fists her skirt until she finally goes, “I’m a boy.”

There’s no stuttering at that point and she seems serious, looking up to stare him straight in the face. They stare at each other for a good minute before he goes, “you’re kidding” and Fujisaki starts tearing up again and this time she doesn’t have anything to explain and she runs away without another word.

Kuwata curses himself and stands there for another minute before running a hand through his hair, mumbling “whatever” and making his way back to his room.

The next time he’s cornered he still isn’t scared for his life, more for his ears. Which are important, mind you. It’s Ishimaru this time.

“What are you doing hurting Fujisaki-kun?!” he barks at him, and Kuwata tries not to look at the Super High School Level Hall Monitor. “I don’t know what you’re playing at but you’re the one who started all of this so if you don’t fix it then I’m afraid I’ll have to give you detention for such outrageous behavior!!!! Fujisaki-kun has barely spoke all week, she just isn’t the same!” and he can feel the glare and he shrugs his shoulders and just says, “Whatever, I’ll deal with it.”

It’s a lie though, and a few days later he’s cornered again. This time he really is scared for his life. He had been avoiding everyone well enough and hadn’t seen sight of Fujisaki or Ishimaru, or anyone really, waving at a few girls every so often with a wink. So how Oowada found him is a mystery to him.

“Look, kid.” He says, voice stern. He cracks his knuckles. “I’m getting’ tired a’ the way Fujisaki’s quieter than ever. Ain’t like she smoke much before, but this sad face she’s got is pissin’ me off when I know why it’s happenin’. She don’t tell us much, but she was talkin’ about you so much before we couldn’t get her to shut up an’ now she’s silent, so somethin’ tells me you’re one ta’ blame. Look at me, you piece a’ shit.”

Kuwata had been avoiding his gaze like he had with Ishimaru, but apparently that wasn’t going to fly this time. Slowly he looks up and meets Oowada’s eyes, which are narrowed and dangerous. His fists are clenched. “I know aniki’s already come and talk to you about that girl but you obviously haven’t done anythin’ about it. If you don’t fix this then I’m going to break your face, got it?” and he doesn’t have to be told twice, “yes sir sorry sir” and Oowada walks away, glaring once over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

God, what has he gotten himself into?

It takes another day or two for him to think all of this over, since he had previously been ignoring the whole situation. That’s not going to go well now and he knows it.

Sure, he likes her, he means him, but he doesn’t like her, them, him, that much. She—he’s got a cute face, a cute walk, and a cute talk. And the way he tries to talk to people bluntly when he can’t is really cute. And the way he wears that dress is really cute. It could look better, and he could help with that. He wonders why the guy’s wearing a dress anyway. Isn’t that a little private, though? He’s got a cute face with a body to match. But if he knew he was a guy, he wouldn’t even have started talking to him. But he did. And he has to admit, he liked it.

Talking to others just wasn’t the same when compared to his time spent with Fujisaki when he enjoyed her presence so much. Uh, his. He was always really respectful and kind and interested, which was cool. He liked computers and was pretty passionate about it. He liked that passion.

Fuck, what was he doing? Trying to figure out how he was going to tell that guy he wasn’t gay, not try and tell him that he actually liked him—because he didn’t. Resolving himself he stood and made his way out to find the other boy.

It took about an hour, and when he found him it was almost like he was being guarded. Ishimaru on one side, Oowada on the other, keeping a firm look out. How could they come and tell him to talk to the guy—threaten him to—and then block him like this?!

Once Oowada spotted him he swallowed at the glower he was given, but when the gangster poked Ishimaru and pointed in his direction it was too late to run away.  Ishimaru saluted and turned to Fujisaki, animated hand motions and blabber that he didn’t heard occurred and when they turned away from the girl, boy, he hid around the wall. When they walked out of the classroom they studied him, and he saw a small twitch upwards on Ishimaru’s lips, and just a twitch from Oowada. He had to do this.

Kuwata walked into the classroom and closed the door, walking up to the boy in a skirt. Fujisaki looked up and her—his face instantly turned pink. “K..Kuwata-kun..?”

Looking away, he tried to ignore the heat in his own face. This was embarrassing as all hell. “Look, I didn’t know you-“ the air was knocked out of him when something, or someone, threw itself at him. Arms were wrapped tightly around his middle, and in response he threw his arms up. Looking down he confirmed with a mess of blonde hair that it was Fujisaki. Quickly scanning the room, one hand moved to pat the boy on the back gently. The other soon joined to rub soothingly when he felt the kid start to shake.

“Alright, fine. Whatever.”


End file.
